Daily Digs - Gangsters
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Daily digs gangstas


Lindsay calls Dakota.

"Aye yo." Dakota says on the phone.

"Um? Dakota is that you?" Lindsay asks.

"Foshure sista so. What be poppin'?" Dakota asks.

"Uh. Well, first I want you to speak English and second i'm going to be spending the night at a motel by the hospital just incase." Lindsay explains.

"Alright sista. Is that all?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah. How are things going?" Lindsay asks.

"Things goin' fresh." Dakota says.

"Well good. I'm going now. Bye sis!" Lindsay says hanging up.

Dakota hangs up.

"Aye. Dawg Lindsay just called." Dakota says.

"Fo wizzle. How that dawg doin'?" Tyler asks.

"Cheesey yo." Dakota responds.

"Aye bitches. When we go fo showin'? Gwen asks.

"Aye, no time limite yo." Dakota says.

"Fo shure." Tyler says.

Someone knocks on the door.

Tyler awnsers it.

"Aye dawg." Tyler says.

"Um. What?" Alejandro says.

"Yo Ale, fo wizzle chizzle!" Dakota says.

"Aye boo!" Gwen waves.

"What the fuck happend here?" Alejandro asks.

"We didn't go to no East or West side. We went da Tyler side yo." Tyler explains.

"Excuse me? The Tyler side? The hell?" Alejandro asks.

"Aye, life better on de Tyler side yo!" Tyler says.

"Drinks all around dawg!" Dakota cheers.

"Fo shure yo!" Gwen says.

"I'm so confused... please tell me what happend?" Alejandro face palms.

"We tellin' da truff yo." Gwen says.

"Where's Lindsay?" Alejandro asks worried.

"5 hours away with da chef nigga." Gwen says.

"What about Noah?" Alejandro asks.

Tyler grabs a glass bottle of win and slams it on the desk.

"Yo bitch yo wanna fight?" Tyler says poking the broken glass at Alejandro.

"I'm calling the police.. YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!" Alejandro says running away.

"Pussy." Dakota says.

Gwen grabs vadka and drinks.

"Aye yo. Sip me some." Dakota says.

"Tan nigga made me break a glass fo nothin'." Tyler pouts.

5 minutes someone knocks on the door.

"Who dis hoe now?" Gwen asks.

Tyler grabs the broken glass.

Tyler opens the door.

"FREEZE THIS IS THE POLICE!" The police say with guns in their hands.

"Fuck dis." Tyler says dropping the broken glass.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" An officer yells.

"CANT YOU SEE MY HANDS YOU BLIND GRANDPA!" Tyler yells.

Dakota and Gwen come out with their hands in the air.

"Arrest these sickos." The police say.

Tyler, Gwen, and Dakota get arrested.

They go into the police station.

"You have one phone call." The police say.

Dakota calls Lindsay.

"Hey Dakota did you learn to speak English yet?" Lindsay teases on the phone.

"Hahaha yeah about that, i'm in jail with Tyler and Gwen so do you mind bailing us out?" Dakota asks.

"...You're kidding?" Lindsay says on the phone with a straight face.

"Uh nope.. Tyler decided to become a gang with me and Gwen. So now, were in jail!" Dakota says on the phone.

"Dakota, what the hell.. you know i'm at a 5 hour away motel and it's like 9P.M!" Lindsay explains.

"Please!" Dakota begs.

"Ugh. You owe me gas money, regular money, and your life." Lindsay says pissed.

"Thanks." Dakota says.

"Is that it?" Lindsay asks.

"Can you also bail out Tyler and Gwen?" Dakota asks.

"Fuck you." Lindsay says hanging up on the phone.

Dakota shrugs and hangs up.

"Are you getting bailed out?" The officer asks.

"Yeah and so is Tyler and Gwen." Dakota cheers.

"Good." The officer says.

Tyler, Gwen, and Dakota go to their jail cells.

Lindsay grabs her purse.

Lindsay drives to the hospital Chef is in.

"Hey dad so um, Dakota, Gwen, and Tyler are in jail so I might be late tomorrow." Lindsay explains.

Lindsay kisses Chef's cheeck. (FATHER AND DAUGHTER WAY YOU NIGGERWEIRDOS.)

Chef was sleeping.

Lindsay leaves.

Lindsay deposites out $10,000 in cash.

Lindsay buys a plane ticket and flies back to her hometown.

She takes a taxi to the police station.

"I'm here to bail out 3 dumb idiots." Lindsay says pissed off.

"Aren't we call?" A cop says sarcasticlly.

"I want to bail out Dakota, Tyler, and Gwen." Lindsay says.

"Do you want time to think about it?" An officer asks.

"I really don't. I want this done and over with." Lindsay pouts.

A cop takes Lindsays money.

Another cop lets Gwen, Tyler, and Dakota free.

Dakota runs up to Lindsay.

"Sissy!" Dakota says hugging her.

Lindsay pushes Dakota off.

"You all are in BIG HUGE LARGE trouble." Lindsay says pissed.

Lindsay pushes Gwen, Tyler, and Dakota outside the police station.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL HAPPEND WHEN I WAS GONE FOR ONLY A DAY?" Lindsay asks.

"It's been less than that.." Dakota says softly.

"WHAT HAPPEND?" Lindsay shouts.

"Okay, well it started when you left. Noah was telling Dakota how he wanted to marry you then Tyler got involved and got jealous, and at first Dakota wanted to be on Noahs side but then Tyler changed her mind and got Dakota to hate Noah then Dakota punched Noah in the mouth and Tyler started kicking him. I tried to stop them butt then Tyler got me to join his side and I started beating up Noah until Alejandro, Izzy, and Heather broke us apart. Then Tyler created a gang which is us." Gwen explains.

"You 3 are complete dumb fucks." Lindsay facepalms.

"Were going to settle this right now. I have to take care of Chef and I have to be back by at least 8 A.M tomorrow." Lindsay explains.

"How is this going to be settled? We all hate Noah." Gwen asks.

"I'm getting Noah." Lindsay says.

"Be right back, jumping infront of a car." Tyler says while walking into the street.

Lindsay pulls Tyler back to the sidewalk.

"If you guys don't do this with me i'll never see any of you again and i'll have your asses right back in prison where you belong! Understand?" Lindsay yells.

Dakota, Lindsay, and Gwen gulp in fear and slowly nod.

"Good. I'm going to get a taxi and find Noahs house then we are going to have a nice delightful dinner." Lindsay explains.

"Sounds.. lovely." Tyler says shaking.

"Damn right it does." Lindsay says getting a taxi.

A taxi parks in front of them.

Lindsay, Gwen, Tyler, and Gwen sit inside the taxi.

"Taxi dude. Take me to Noahs house it should be the 3rd house on the right corner." Lindsay explains.

"That gives me so much detail." The taxi driver says sarcasticlly.

Lindsay slaps the taxi driver.

"I don't have time for your immature sarcasim." Lindsay pouts.

Taxi driver rolls his eyes.

The taxi driver dropsthem off at Noahs house.

"Stay outside you 3." Lindsay demands.

They nod scared.

Lindsay rings Noahs doorbell.

"Lindsay! You're here!" Noah says hugging her.

Tyler grabs a brick.

"Put it down.." Gwen says softly.

Tyler sighs and puts it down.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Lindsay asks.

"Of course!" Noah nods.

"Damn right you will." Lindsay says grabbing Noah.

"Where's your car keys?" Lindsay asks.

"Uh. Right here." Noah says giving Lindsay his car keys.

"Good." Lindsay says dragging Noah.

"Come on guys, were taking Noahs car." Lindsay demands.

"Oh shit they're going to kill me alive!" Noah says scared.

"And kill you dead." Tyler pouts.

"Shut up both of you." Lindsay says.

Lindsay sits on the drivers seat.

Noah sits next to her on the passenger side.

Gwen, Dakota, and Tyler sit in the back with straight faces.

Lindsay drives to a resturant.

Lindsay parks the car and walks into the resturant with the group.

"Dinner for 5 please." Lindsay says.

"You will be sitting over here." The waiter says showing them to their tables.

Lindsay sits down.

Noah sits next to Lindsay and scoots close to her.

Gwen, Tyler, and Dakota sit on the other side.

They scoot close together and give Noah the death stare.

"Oh for crying out loud." Lindsay facepalms.

Lindsay gets up and grabs Dakota.

Lindsay puts Dakota on the chair next to Noah.

"Stay. Speak. Good Dakota." Lindsay says.

"I'm not a dog." Dakota pouts.

"Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Lindsay asks.

"Oh yeah!" Dakota nods.

"I lied. You get nothing except your pride back." Lindsay says.

"Kay." Dakota says softly.

Lindsay moves Tyler next to Lindsay.

Lindsay makes Gwen next to her.

"Lets make this group theripy." Lindsay decides.

"At a dinner table?" Gwen asks.

"YES AT A DINNER TABLE I HAD A VERY LONG DAY!" Lindsay yells.

"Alrighty then.." Gwen says.

"Lets talk about things we have in common. Noah, you go first." Lindsay says.

Noah opens his mouth.

"Why did you pick Noah to go first? Do you like him or something?" Tyler asks jealous.

"Well do you want to go first?" Lindsay asks.

"No." Tyler nods.

"Whatever. Noah just go." Lindsay says facepalming.

"I like to draw anime and I really love it." Noah says.

"So out of our whole relationship you loved anime but you never even loved me! I see how it is!" Dakota pouts.

"Where did that come from?" Noah asks.

"Cheater!" Dakota says walking into the bathroom.

"Great. Now I need to find Dakota which she's probably locked up in a stall. Stay here and nobody move." Lindsay demands.

Lindsay jogs to the bathroom.

"So.." Noah says.

"I will kill you." Tyler says.

"Oh.." Noah gulps.

"I want to kill you with my own hands. Right now." Tyler says with a straight face.

"I can see that." Noah says scared.

"I'll help dump the body in the lake." Gwen says with an evil face.

Noah gulps.

Lindsay drags Dakota back to the table.

"Dakota stop being immature like tweedle Tyler and tweedle idiot Gwen!" Lindsay pouts.

"Fine! I'm glad you like anime." Dakota pouts.

"Thank you." Noah nods.

"Now was that so hard?" Lindsay asks.

"YEAH VERY HARD!" Dakota nods.

"Now Dakota, say something about you." Lindsay says.

"Kay um... My name is Dakota and i'm 15 years old." Dakota says.

Lindsay facepalms.

"That isn't what I meant.. I meant like your interests." Lindsay explains.

"Oh. Well right now i'm interesting in killing Noah." Dakota says with a smile.

"This isn't working. Tyler and Noah try starting out a conversasion." Lindsay demands.

"How are you?" Tyler asks.

"Uh..fine I guess and you?" Noah asks.

"I feel like murding." Tyler says with a evil eye.

Noah gulps.

"DAKOTA LIKES NOAH!" Lindsay shouts.

"What?" Noah asks.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"See, now we have a topic to discuss instead of death." Lindsay says.

"But I don't like him. I hate him!" Dakota says.

"Oh..TYLER LIKES GWEN!" Lindsay shouts.

"Dude. No." Tyler facepalms.

"Oh..NOAH LIKES GWEN!" Lindsay shouts.

"What part of I like Lindsay did people not understand?" Noah asks.

Dakota grabs a fork from the table.

"BRING IT!" Dakota shouts.

"Oh shit." Noah says hiding under the table.

Tyler grabs a knife from the table.

"When will our waiter come back to serve us?" Lindsay face palms.

Dakota grabs Noah.

Tyler points the knife at Noah.

The wait comes by.

"NORMAL SPOTS EVERYONE!" Gwen says.

Everyone sits back into their normal seats and act normal.

"Hi! I'm Casey and i'll be your waiter what do you want to eat and drink today?" Casey asks.

"Justice." Tyler says.

"Life." Noah says.

"Pain for others." Gwen says.

"A normal life." Lindsay sighs.

"Love...no wait death!" Dakota says.

"Um. I meant for food.. on the menu." Casey says.

"Oh. I'll have a salad." Lindsay orders.

"Cheeseburger but without the cheese." Dakota orders.

"I would like a hotdog." Noah says.

"You would want hotdogs!" Dakota yells.

"What did I do now?" Noah asks.

"Everything!" Dakota pouts.

"Wow. I need everything in one second? Impressive." Noah says sarcasticlly.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"Um, i'll have shrimp." Gwen orders.

"I'll have a grill cheese." Tyler orders.

"Alright, coming right up." Casey says.

Casey walks off.

"So, lets talk." Lindsay says.

"No." Tyler denies.

"Can I move my seat? I like sitting next to pretty girls, not orges like Shrek." Noah insults.

"BURN!" Tyler says.

"Oh god.." Lindsay says slamming her head on the table.

"Oh so you wanna see a burn?" Dakota asks madly while grabbing her purse.

Dakota grabs pepperspray and sprays Noah in the eyes.

"OUCH!" Noah screams.

Noah covers his eyes.

"Nice!" Tyler says high fiving Dakota.

"ENOUGH!" Lindsay screams.

"Dakota, trade seats with me. NOW." Lindsay demands.

Lindsay and Dakota trade seats.

"Finally a pretty girl instead of an ugly hag." Noah insults.

"You didn't think she was ugly when you called her the prettiest girl in the world." Gwen coughs.

"IT'S ON!" Dakota says pissed off.

Dakota grabs a knife and aims it at Noah.

"OH COME ON!" Lindsay face palms.

Dakota tries to stab Noah.

Noah hides under the table.

Tyler and Gwen pulls back Dakota.

Lindsay grabs the knife and throws it away.

"I'm scared.." Noah says shaking.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Lindsay screams.

Everyone sits back down in their seats and were silent.

"Noah sucks balls." Tyler insults.

"Why don't you go die?" Gwen asks.

Noah sighs.

"Alright. I'm done. I brought you guys here to become a group of friends again but I thought wrong.. i'm sorry for trying to change you guys. It's all my fault." Lindsay cries,

Lindsay runs to the bathroom crying.

Everyone looked at eachother silently.

"Ugh..I hate to say it but Lindsay was right..were being a little over reactive." Tyler admits.

"Yeah..we went too far.." Dakota sighs.

"No, really?" Noah says sarcasticlly in fear.

"Listen Noah, i'm sorry for everything... like trying to kill you with a gang and beating you up.. I got jealous over Lindsay..because I love her but if you really love her then go for it. She's worth the 2 year dating wait, or at least to me she is." Tyler lectures.

"I'm sorry too.. kissing Lindsay infront of you must of hurted.. I wasn't thinking and thanks." Noah apologizes.

"Bros?" Tyler asks.

"Bros." Noah says shaking his hand.

"Uh...Noah.." Dakota interupts.

"What?" Noah asks.

"I'm sorry too for joining Tylers side.. you should be with whoever you want, even Lindsay. Also, i'm sorry for almost killing you in public and spraying hot pepperspray in your eyes.." Dakota apologizes.

"Haha. It's ok. So friends?" Noah asks.

"I'd like that." Dakota smiles.

Noah smiles back.

"If you guys are done having a smile fest then i'll apologize." Gwen interupts.

"Apologize for what?" Noah asks.

"Good point I piss people off for a living." Gwen says putting on her black shades.

Everyone laughs.

"I'm going to tell Lindsay were all friends." Dakota cheers.

Dakota walks to the bathroom and sees Lindsay crying.

"Hey you can stop crying now! Were all friends again, I promise." Dakota says.

"That's great." Lindsay says crying.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asks.

"I wish we never moved here!" Lindsay cries.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"If we never moved here we would of never met our friends.. or ex's. If it wasn't for us crushing on Chris we would of never met Cari, we would of never go in trouble by the police, and we would still be able to date. The thing is I want Tyler back..but I can't take him because of the contract." Lindsay cries,

"Don't blame yourself. I regret ever dating Chris, all the times. He wasn't boyfriend material. He would of never done the stuff that No-.. that nobody would do. Anyways what i'm saying is i'll always miss how it was..before the crap..but we can't ever go back it's only memories and soon it will be faded. We have to move foward even if it breaks our hearts." Dakota speeches.

"Why did you paus at No?" Lindsay asks.

"You know what I mean." Dakota says.

"I do." Lindsay says whiping her tears.

"Lets go out there and eat." Dakota encourages.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Lindsay agrees.

Lindsay and Dakota walk out of the bathroom and sit back down at their table.

"So were all friends again?" Lindsay asks.

Everyone nods in agreement with a smile.

"Aww! Good!" Lindsay cheers.

"Man, when's our food coming?" Tyler asks,

Gwen shrugs.

"It's like 10P.M." Dakota says.

"Oh no! I have to go back and see Chef! The main thing is you guys are free and friends. Goodbye." Lindsay says leaving.

They wave goodbye to her.

"Here's your food." Casey says giving them food.

"Finally!" Tyler cheers.

Everyone eats.


End file.
